Accessory Pretty Cure
Accessory Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's about fashion/Accessories/Jewellery. Story The Land of Fashion was a pinnacle of the Fashion Kingdom powered by the legendary 7 silver bows that give incredible inspiration to those who hold them. But when they are broken by the Glam Sisters their pieces fall to earth and landed in the hands of 12 year old Eliza Mitchel. Now she and her friends must save the Land of Fashion from become *Gasp*...unfashionable! Pretty Cures and Mascots [[Eliza Mitchel|'Eliza Mitchel']]/Cure Bow A lively and happy go luck girl who loves stars as scene by the star designs she puts to her clothes. She makes jewellery that she sells at the beach board walk every Sunday that's when she has a piece of the silver bow lands on her bracelet. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Bow, her hair grows out longer turning pink and is an tied in a half ponytail and her eyes turn pink. Theme color is pink. [[Amelia Granger|'Amelia Granger']]/Cure Buttons A sporty and athletic girl who will not take no for an answer. She has about 7 siblings and she is stuck in the middle and hopes to make her mark on the world. As civilian form, she has a layered bob black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Buttons, her hair is the same color and turns longer with button hairclips and her eyes turn black. Her theme color is black. Harper Lewis/Cure Purse A shy girl unless you get her on stage with dancing than she's a total fire cracker. She wants to learn every dance she can learn but her true love is Lyrical. She's been going to Top Notchers dance school for a year but they usually don't win but that doesn't stop them from trying. In civilian form, she has waist length reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. As Cure Purse, her hair is tied in a high ponytail and turns copper brown and her eyes turn lighter shade. Her theme color is copper brown. Avery Tenant/Cure Necklace Her theme color is white. Chleo Greene/Cure Bracelet Her theme color is gold and blue Cure Earrings Her theme color is jade. Channel/Charlotte James She's the mascot of the series, from the Land of Fashion.but has a hard time desiphering good fashion loving just wearing every color in the rainbow at the same time making her somewhat of a black sheep of her fashion forward family. She is a small black bear with yellow heart markings on her eyes with a pink bow on her left ear and yellow on the right wearing a red, white and blue long sleeved shirt with a purple sash, white socks, and rainbow colored Mary Janes. As Charlotte James, her hair turns black with yellow highlights wearing yellow heart shaped sunglasses with orange lenses. Villains The Glam Sisters They think their all that and a bag of chips and think they should be the only ones with the ability of fashion making them rule all the kingdoms of fashion. Roytz Voiced by: Yuka Komatsu (Japanese) She's the older of the siblings and somewhat of a bossy of the three sisters and tends to take the role of the head honcho of the siblings. Disfanshionator They are the monsters of the day. Items Fashion Charms They are the Henshin items of the series. They are charm bracelets with a charm of their accessory their named after. Silver Bow Pieces They are pieces of six fashionable bows that powered the power of fashion through the entire Fashion Kingdom and spreads ideas to Earth to make new outfits. Locations Sunset Grove: It is where the story takes place. In it are: * Guuchi Middle School-It's where the girls go to school. * Decade Mall: It's a two story mall with clothing, jewellery, anime shops and arcade and a large food court with a varity of different foods along with a movie theatre. Students of Guuchi Middle School Ashley Davis A happy go lucky and somewhat supersticious girl and has weird ways of good luck. She has mutiple pins from different anime. She has dark brown hair in braids with red in them and brown eyes. Category:Fan Series